Hermione's Mystery Man
by nerdluvsbooks
Summary: In the middle of war on Hermione's apparently forgotten birthday she receives the gift from a mystery man that starts it all. On Hiatis
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters or setting.**

Hermione's Pov

With the war approaching Voldemort has been on a killing spree. The Light Side's numbers have dwindled and we have less and less supporters. Today, I turn seventeen which is the age in which I gain magical freedom. This day was long forgotten as there are more important things to do than celebrate a shallow thing such as a birthday. I rise from my perch on the couch in the living room of number twelve Grimmauld Place and head upstairs to my room. There was no one else there but myself as Harry was attending a private meeting with Dumbledore and the rest of the Order was out patrolling. _Tap, tap, tap._ A quiet noise interrupts my train of thought. I peer over at the window to see a spotted eagle owl pecking on the glass. I slowly walk towards the window and cautiously open it. The majestic owl enters the room with an aura of superiority. Now on closer inspection I identify the bird as a Verreaux's Eagle Owl, my favorite type. The bird glides towards me offering a letter. I open it and begin to read.

 _Hello Kitten,_

 _Do you like your gift? Her name is Dianna. Do you know the meaning? It suits you. Happy Birthday Hermione. I hope to see you soon, and when that time comes you can finally sit in your rightful place next to me._

 _With all my love,_

 _TMR_

When I had finished reading I could not believe someone would be so thoughtful and considerate. I looked over the letter again and smiled. Maybe tomorrow I would write back, but for now I will get some sleep.

Hundreds of miles away a man cloaked in darkness smirked as he watched Hermione sleep through a piece of enchanted glass. _Soon you will be mine little one, soon you will be mine._

 **So who do you think this mystery man is?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters or setting.**

Hermione's POV

I awoke to a cool breeze coming through the open window. As I sat up the recent memories of my mystery man came back to me. I look over to my desk to find Dianna with another package. I secretly hoped it would be from the man, TMR. I slowly approached her and began stroking her head. She offered me the package and I opened it to find another letter and a beautiful black rose.

 _Good Morning Kitten,_

 _Do you like your present? I made it myself. The rose will never die as long as my love lives on for you, dearest. Today I implore you to write back to me, my darling. If you do wish for our…..relationship to continue we might schedule a meeting. I love you and I wish for you to return to me, my Hermione._

 _With all of my heart and all of my love,_

 _TMR_

Once again I was wondering what kind of man could be so sweet and loving. I quickly got out paper and wrote a reply asking where and when to meet him, because after all no one in the Order would miss me. After that my day was quite boring and I spent most of my time thinking about my mystery man.

Hundreds of miles away a young man sat behind his desk reading her reply. _Kitten, you really are too trusting. Not that I mind because tomorrow I get my queen to sit and rule over the new wizarding world with me._ He sighed, once again watching her through the piece of enchanted glass.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters or settings.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi! So I understand that some of you are wondering why Hermione is so naïve especially during wartime so that's because my take on Hermione shows her left out and forgotten. I believe that this is the first attention she has gotten in a while so she feels special.**

Hermione's POV

As was the usual in the last couple of days I awoke to find Dianna holding a package. I went over and opened it to find a letter.

 _Kitten,_

 _Today I hoped you would visit me. The seal in the corner is a port key that is set to bring you to me. However, it is only available for today. If you do decide to visit I will welcome you will open arms. I love you, darling._

 _With hopes to see you soon,_

 _TMR_

While reading I was beginning to fill with excitement. Before any doubts could creep into my mind I touch the seal and felt the familiar jerk behind my navel as I traveled to see my mystery man.

Mystery Man's POV

I am so pleased with myself for thinking of the port key. My sweet Hermione believes she is a filthy mudblood, when really she is pureblood. Any minute now my kitten will arrive. As soon as I thought this a portal opened spitting Hermione out on the floor in front of my desk. "Welcome home, kitten." I purred.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters or settings.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, due to my amazing reviewers I am going to try to write longer chapters.**

Hermione's POV

I gazed up at the man behind the large desk. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" I asked quietly. He let out an eerie chuckle. "Darling, I am both your worst nightmare and your dream come true. I am Tom Marvalo Riddle." I gasped, he is the Tom Riddle, the young Voldemort? "Yes, kitten, I am more commonly known as Voldemort." He said as though he could he could hear my thoughts. "So, you are the one who has been writing the letters and sending the gifts?" I questioned. "Yes, I did that, but I also did so much more." "Like what?" I asked. "I did research on you, your family, you friends, your life. I watched you, helped you, and loved you." Okay, I know he is evil and all that, but that is sweet….and kind of creepy. "Darling, I think you should know that everyone, your parents, your friends, your teachers, have been lying to you. You are of a pureblooded line, but both of your parents were squibs like their parents were before them. "I gasped, surprised and angry because I had been put down all my life because of a lie. I wanted to hurt someone….maybe Malfoy, he does deserve it. "Now, now kitten, come here and calm yourself." I obeyed and perched in his lap. He began to pet and play with my hair causing me to lean into his warm, comforting embrace.

Tom's POV

Finally I had her! The women I had waited for, sacrificed for is mine! As I held my Mione in my arms she could be heard purring as I played with her hair. "Kitten, will you stay here with me? We could date if you want and eventually marry and live happy lives. It would break my heart if you went back to the Order who simply used you. Please, will you stay?

 **Tom's possessive isn't he. We will have to wait till next time to hear her answer. Should she say yes or no?**


End file.
